When providing a base product in a package, it is sometimes desirable to provide a secondary item with the base product contained in a container. While applying the secondary item to the lid is one means of providing the secondary item in a handy manner, such an application often results in pilferage or other loss of the secondary item prior to purchase by the consumer. In addition, applying of the secondary item to the lid may ruin the stackability of the packages being displayed to the consumer. Further, while it is often advantageous to apply the secondary item prior to application of the lid to the container, such an lid with a secondary item attached thereto may then no longer be stackable making subsequent automatic application of the lid to the container difficult.